The present invention relates generally to a shock absorbing system and more specifically, the present invention is concerned with a variable controlled shock absorbing system for preventing a long damping or shock absorbing period in a vehicle.
A conventional vehicle is equipped with a shock absorbing system in which a shock absorber is arranged between a vehicle body and a wheel. In order to prevent an uncomfortable riding feeling or instability due to vehicle vibration, such a shock absorber has a two stage damping or shock absorbing control system.
Such a shock absorbing system is disclosed in Japanese Kokai No. 64(1989)-21237, wherein the shock absorbing system is exchangeable between two states, a HARD mode and a SOFT mode. The shock absorbing system has piezo type load sensors for detecting the road condition which is used as a control parameter in the shock absorbing system.
However, it is difficult for the shock absorbing system to provide an ideal control. The reason is that the controlled condition of the shock absorber will be selected in accordance with the control parameter of the load sensor. Therefore, the absorbing operation is only produced between two stages.